The Kyman Family
by FraanchiMirandaKirkland
Summary: Cuando catastroficamente decidieron Eric y Kyle tener una familia - pesimo sumary, porfavor denle una oportunidad


**Notas Previas:** Personalmente, no estoy ni a favor ni en contra del Mpreg, por lo tanto aun no se si incluirlo o no más adelante en esta misma o en otra historia Kyman o de alguna otra pareja en Fanfics, por lo que en este sensible y delicado tema se aceptan sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y violación, reclamos y contribuciones, los cuales pueden dejarme en sus reviews, que muy felizmente acapare en leer para que estos Fanfics mejoren.

Como dije anteriormente, no he agregado aun contenido de Mpreg, así que por el momento solo he optado por la adopción para esta pareja, pero la cantidad de niños o niñas puede variar según avance la Historia o ustedes lo quieran (o sea, si quieren que agrega más hijos para que se formen más conflictos) solo tienen que pedirlo en los reviews.

Este Fanfic seria una historia del día de las madres, pero como tuve problemas con el internet, no lo pude subir antes, lo que me dio tiempo para editarle y dejarle un final abierto, para que pase de ser un One shot de día de las madres a una Historia de más episodios.

South Park no me Pertenece, por que si así fuse tanto Eric y Kyle, como Butters y Kenny o Stan y Wendy estarían ya casados… Pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone.

El castaño llego a su hogar después de una agotadora jornada laboral en la cual debía verle la cara a su estúpido jefe, lo bueno era que tenía autoridad sobre algunos obreros, ya que el ser subgerente de ventas de una empresa de transportes y telecomunicaciones muy prestigiosa del país tenia sus pros y contras, sobre todo si era influyente y conocía gente muy poderosa, pero por el contrario le quitaba muchas horas libres, horas de su tiempo que podría disfrutar comiendo pollo frito o disfrutando con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, por que a su edad vivía con esa persona, Eric ya tenia 23 años y era completamente independiente, tenia su trabajo y a había bajado de peso en la secundaria. Al llegar, ya cansado de aquella oficina, en la cual debía teclear todo el día y hacer estúpidos papeles, se sentó en su sofá favorito, solo para ser interrumpido por cierto judío, quien era su cónyuge desde hace 4 años.

-Hola Eric- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual no era normal en el chico, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo llegaba estresado de la Universidad y solía estar malhumorado.

-Hola Kyle-le respondió el muchacho, dándole un beso en su mejilla y mirándole extrañado-¿A que se debe tanta felicidad?

-Ya está listo, estoy tan feliz.

-Listo qué

-El asunto de la adopción, al fin tenemos los papeles al día y dentro de la semana…-fue detenido por el mayor.

-¿No me digas que aun piensas en adoptar un bebe?

-Pues, si, sabes que es lo que realmente quiero, una familia.

-No lo se Kyle, lo estuve pensando y no creo que sea una buena idea, piensa en nosotros ¿deveras crees que somos capaces de esa responsabilidad? A penas podemos mantener este departamento con nuestras apretadas agendas y no contratare una niñera.

-No quiero una niñera, quiero que lo cuidemos nosotros, además, si juntos pudimos lograr dejar de un lado nuestras diferencias, pudimos enfrentar los que dirán de la sociedad al sacar adelante nuestra relación después de el show artístico que te mandaste a los 10 años en un juego de baloncesto, y logramos enfrentar a nuestros padres, podemos criar a un niño.

-Kyle, no quiero discutir contigo, pero no somos capaces de criarlo, y si lo fuésemos, tendríamos que mudarnos a una casa grande, comprarle sus cosas, cuidarle y ¿crees que podrá crecer en un ambiente sano con ambos padres varones?

-Si, si podrá-respondió el pelirrojo ocultando sus lagrimas y retirándose del lugar.

En la noche, cuando ambos se fueron a acostar, Kyle seguía molesto, pero esta vez a menor escala, mientras leía uno de sus libros de la carrera, la cual terminaría a final de año, Cartman buscaba su mano para estrecharla, había estado todo el resto de la tarde viendo una película, la cual irónicamente trataba de una pareja que tenia un bebe y que superaba muchos problemas pero lograba salir adelante por su hijo.

-Kyle- le dijo el mayor una vez que encontró su mano, sobre el libro.

El chico le miro, cerrando el libro para voltearse donde el castaño.

-Sé que, te dije que lo pensaríamos, y que fui muy pesimista, pero he recapacitado y –suspiro- me gustaría que formáramos una familia, seria bueno que un niño llegue a reforzar nuestra relación.

Kyle, muy feliz y con brillos en sus ojos, le dio un dulce beso al mayor, el cual fue subiendo de grado, haciendo que ambos terminen excitándose de sobremanera.

Pasaron tres días, y la asistente social le llamo a Kyle, ya que todo estaba listo, y por la tarde fueron al hogar de menores u orfanato a adoptar a un hijo, buscaban que fuese un bebe, ya que querían cuidar de un lactante y desde pequeño darle el cariño y atención que se merece. También querían que fuese un bebe, para aprovechar de criarle e inculcarle valores desde pequeño, ya que la mayoría de niños y niñas para adoptar que había eran pequeños delincuentes o chicos descarrilados al haber sido abandonados o abusados por sus padres ,o por estar sus progenitores ellos en la cárcel.

Una vez echo el papeleo, ambos chicos se fueron felices a casa, pues ya tenían a su bebe, al cual le llamaron Ariel John, un pequeño de tez blanca, y tenia pequeños cabellos castaños, brillantes ojos verdes y le habían abandonado hace solo mes y medio, por lo cual prácticamente estaba recién nacido.

Cuando llegaron, le tenían lista su habitación de bebe, la que anteriormente era la habitación en la cual ocupaban para guardar cosas. La limpiaron, ordenaron y adornaron para la llegada del pequeño, y finalmente cuando este llego a casa, le tenían listo con su cuna blanca de madera , una sillita blanca mecedora, unas repisas con cremas, talcos y peluches y un mueblecito para sus ropas y juguetes, las paredes adornadas con guardas de ositos y pintadas con un tono azul cielo, el típico para bebes varones y en el piso había una alfombra muy suave, la cual hacia juego con unas cortinas color calipso claro y la pantalla de la lámpara de una tonalidad similar, la ventana era grande, tenia que llegar mucha luz y claridad.

Kyle se acomodó en un sofá, colocando al bebe en sus piernas, sobre la misma llega Eric, quien con el biberón en la mano se sentó junto al pelirrojo para darle de comer al niño, era un total inexperto y aun no se convencía del todo, creía que era muy mala idea el haber adoptado un hijo y que tendrán que haber esperado un poco más, pero era lo que deseaba su chico, y debía apoyarle y respetarle en su decisión, ya que le quería demasiado, lo que significaba hacer el intento, por Kyle, por en nuevo niño que ahora habitaba sus vidas y por el porvenir de ambos, ya que él bebe tendría que fortalecer la relación que ambos habían construido desde hace ya mucho tiempo y que habían logrado sacar adelante a pesar de las adversidades pasadas.

Esa noche, cuando él bebe ya se había dormido, ambos ya muy cansados fueron a la cama, Kyle había logrado conciliar el sueño y Eric como de costumbre le abrazaba dulcemente, pero algo fue diferente aquella noche, algo les deserto y fueron los llantos del pequeño John, los cuales despertaron al pelirrojo y le obligaron a levantarse por el pequeño, y al no lograr que este retome el sueño nuevamente, llevo al infante a su propia cama junto a Eric, quien un poco disgustado tuvo que aceptar a niño.

-Vamos, solo por esta noche- le decía el Pelirrojo con cara de cachorrito, gesto al cual el Mayor no pudo resistirse.

-Muy bien, pero solo por esta noche.

-Gracias, eres lo mejor.

Y así fue como el pequeño John, logro separarse de la cama de sus padres recién a sus seis meses de edad, pero ya a los seis meses el problema era otro…**¿Qué religión llevaría el pequeño?.**


End file.
